Starcraft: Julion Squadron
by deadaccountdonotfollow
Summary: Coswell Julion, a Raynor's Raiders marine, feels unhappy with his fill in life. He decides that his friends could help him through the tough times and starts the Julion Squadron, a new team made up of people of different talents.
1. Introduction

The lone marine trudged up the hill, gauss rifle by his side. The Dropship zoomed past him, despite his efforts to inform the pilot that he needed help. In fact, the pilot could see him; He just felt that the marine was already lost. The marine, who we will call "M," just sat there, waiting for the sweet release of death. It almost came to him, when his carelessness lead to a Zergling advance. The Zergling fell limp when a piercing round hit it. The ghost uncloaked, and offered M a hand. "Geez Coswell," the ghost said. "You're in bad shape!" "Tell me about it," M, now known as Coswell, replied. "Larry, do you know how much longer we'll have to put up with this _?" "Nope!" the ghost replied cheerlessly. Coswell grunted, getting back to his feet when a medi-laser hit him, rejuvinating him. He looked up to see a dropship above him, with his friend Joanne aiming the laser at him. He could hear Harley scream, "Bring'em up!" and Coswell and Larry were both beamed up. An SCV was already on board, and a gangly man exited the vehicle. "Lance!" said Coswell, patting his friend on the back.

"Wait... Where's Johny?"

Joanne looked down grimly. Their other friend, Johny, hadn't been found yet. They didn't have time to mourn, however, as a Zerg Scourge flew at them.

"EVASIVE MANUEVERS!" Harley screamed, but the Scourge never made it to the ship. It was quickly shot down by a Goliath.

"John!" Joanne yelled, and the Goliath walked underneath the Dropship. It was beamed up, and Johny jumped out of the cockpit before he was knocked down by Joanne.

"Uhhhh... Hi, Joanne?" he asked, questioning her enthusiasm. She didn't care. Everyone was safe.

"Alright, that's it. I'm not gonna pick anyone else up, there's no room. Time to evacuate," Harley said cheerlessly. The Dropship flew upward, with a more smooth ride than the Harlequin usually took, as the Mar Sara evacuation continued.

"Why do the Zerg keep coming here?" Johny said. He was a native to Mar Sara, and hated to leave his home.

"Jim, I'd imagine," replied Larry. Coswell simply shook his head, just happy that everyone was safe.


	2. Lance Jones

**Author's Note:**

**Go to tumblr, and take out the "Dashboard" part of the URL, and replace WWW with starcraftjulionsquadron**

**^That is the official blog on Tumblr for this fanfiction.**

**I would appreciate it if you followed it, because it will be where I post various pictures, links, news, and everything related to this fanfic.**

**Anyways, I got a positive review on the intro! This delights me very much, because I personally didn't like it. I thought it was clunky and used jargon to the point of being obnoxious.**

* * *

><strong>So, thanks for the positivity! And now, for our main event: StarCraft: Julion Squadron chapter 1, Lance Jones.<strong>

Shiloh was a boring planet. It was well known to be the homeworld of Jim Raynor, sure, but it was still backwater.

Lance Jones was a gangly man of twenty years old, and he longed for adventure. Of course, SCV pilots don't tend to get that much adventure. Every day, he longed to join the Military SCV's, building command centers and the like. Unfortunately, he was stuck on Shiloh. On a good day, he got to fix someone's plumbing.

One day, at the Fuel Diver, the town's local restaurant, he saw his friend Harley come in. She had the keys to her motorcycle in her fingers, so he knew she had just come back from a drive. She spotted him, grinned, and walked over.

"Lance! Guess what?" she asked.

"Yeah?" replied Lance.

"Did'ja hear the news?" she asked in reply.

"What news?"

"The fact that I'm joining the Dropship's League!" she stated, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dropship's League? The official Dropship Pilot training program? Why would a girl like you pilot a Dropship?" He asked, thinking she would be more suited for a Wraith.

"Well, I took a test, and I COULD fly another ship without crashing, but if I want to fly rough, the Dropship is the only one that won't crash," she replied, grinning. "And this is just between us..." she stated, lowering to a whisper. "Once I'm out of boot camp, I think I'm gonna leave the Dominion and join the Raynor's Raiders." Lance was skeptical.

"The Raiders? Are you crazy? Your gonna get fekkin' killed out there!" he replied.

"Everybody's gotta die sometime, Red," she stated, matter-of-factly. Lance shook his head,

"You and your movie quotes... You need to lay off the cinema, Harley."

Harley just grinned at his remark, and ran out. Lance shook his head sadly, but it got him to thinking. He wanted action. But if he joined the military, he'd be fighting his best friend. Helping the people who would be killing her people. He could join the Raiders though, and then they would be on the same side. He grinned, and ran out to hire a Dropship pilot (Harley was still a trainee).

He was going to war.

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, I have two styles of doing chapters. I can either have fics with really long chapters that don't update often, or with short chapters that update regularly. This is looking to be the latter kind.**

**Anyway, I'm going to introduce the core cast, and then have chapters with them at boot camp, with chapters introducing the less major characters in between these boot camp chapters.**

**Yes, the introduction takes place loooong after this. This is going to be in backstory mode for quite a while.**


	3. Larry Kaloe

**Alright, I'm back. I guess. I've written this chapter twice now, and lost all my progress.**

**So, since I'm not in the mood to type that all up again, I'm going to do things a little differently.**

**So, Chapter 2, Larry Kaloe.**

"Help! We need evac, NOW!"  
>"Come on, come on, I need air support!"<br>"The Zerg have breached New Gettysburg! I repeat, Zerg have breached New Gettysburg!"

"Anyone hearing this distress call, we got Zerg burrowed all around us!"  
>"HELP, JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!"<br>It didn't sound good. Larry Kaloe was in a Battlecruiser in orbit around Tarsonis, and he barely made it out alive. The Zerg were destroying the place. He wondered if the Sons of Korhal had anything to do with it. They had been on New Gettysburg before, and that platform was where the attack took place.

Larry sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out his rifle and shot the comm. He got up and walked to the bridge, where General Grey was.

"That's it. Tarsonis is lost. It's all gone. The Confederacy, all hope for humanity… We're through. There's nothing we can do to help. We have everyone that survived. Take us out of orbit. I… I don't want to see this anymore," said the General, and the crew obeyed.

The good General had taken over the when the old captain died. He was near the edge of the ship when Scourges flew in and took off a large section of the ship.

"Prepare for warp on my mark. Mark," said Grey, and the ship blasted away from Tarsonis.

Larry sighed, and returned to his temporary room. This was his first time on the Battlecruiser; he wasn't a crew member. The ship assisted in the evacuations. He didn't even know its name. He didn't care. He just knew that he wasn't going to just let the Zerg get away with this.

A week later, after the Dominion was formed, Larry decided against joining the Psi Ops. However, he knew it was illegal not to, and so he knew this automatically made him an outlaw.

He knew just how to make this work.

He found his way to Mar Sara, where it was rumored that Jim Raynor was staying. His plan was simple: He would eliminate Raynor, and prove to Mengsk that he didn't need to register in the Psi Ops. He also had a contingency plan: If he found that he couldn't kill Raynor, he would join him. A simple "If you can't beat'em, join'em."

He found Raynor in Joeray's bar. He watched him from the window, as he poured himself more liquor. It seemed he was planning to leave Mar Sara pretty soon. He looked worried. Larry almost felt bad for him. A young man, dressed in a black uniform walked up. Larry opened up the window to hear their conversation.

"… And the Protoss are losing pretty badly."

"Sounds mighty terrible, Matt."

"…You're still worked up over Kerrigan?"  
>"Of course I am. I thought she died, less than a week later she shows up infested!"<p>

"I know, sir."

"Anyways, let's hightail it out to Aiur. It can't be that bad down there."

"Of course, sir."

Raynor got up. Larry sighed that he had missed his chance, but he knew there would be others. But he was also curious as to what happened on Aiur. He followed them in his personal Wraith, clamping his ship to the side of the Hyperion, cloaking as he did so to avoid detection.

The large flagship took off, and headed to Aiur. Larry noticed that the ship was going especially fast, and realized that this was big.

As soon as they got to Aiur, Larry watched in horror.

The Zerg were relentlessly attacking the Protoss, and he couldn't watch. He covered the windows of his Wraith, completely devastated. He turned on all the lights so as not to be covered in darkness, and sat there. He then realized that the Zerg and Protoss alike had detectors, and the Raiders probably did, too. He uncovered the windows, and flew away from the Hyperion at top speed. Then, against his own judgment, he hailed the ship.

Onboard the Hyperion, Jim Raynor looked out at the devastation.

"It's horrible, Matt. It really is."

"I know sir. Wait… Sir, we're receiving a transmission. It's from a Confederate Wraith."

"Confederate? Now what's a Confederate Wraith doing still in existence?"

"I don't know sir. But it seems to be scan shielded. I think it was personalized."

"Well then, let's talk to'em."

Matt pressed a button, and a man appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Raynor. My name is Larry Kaloe, and I am- WAS- a Confederate Ghost. I decided not to join the Dominion Psi ops, and I tracked you to Mar Sara. I thought that if I could kill you, I could get in to Mengsk's good graces."

"So why are you talkin' to me, Mr. Kaloe?"

"Call me Larry, sir. Anyways, I followed you here to Aiur, and… I simply cannot watch. It's horrifying. As such, I'd wish to aid you in the battle against the Zerg."

"Well, we could always use some extra help. Welcome aboard, Mr. Kaloe."

Months later, after the Brood War, Larry was serving in the Raiders. Had been for a while. One day, a general arrived.

"Son, we feel you've… lost your touch. We're sendin' you ta a trainin' camp on Tyrador, nearby the Mobius Research campus. Pack your bags, you're leavin' in two days."

Larry sighed, got up, and went to pack his bags. The general just grinned, and went back to his post.

Larry was going to Tyrador.


End file.
